18 February 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-02-18 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *Several tracks available from Happy Otter Mixtapes. *Many thanks to Lorcan's Tracklistings for details of the rest of the show. Sessions *Guv'ner only session, recorded 17th January 1995. Note - Ken's Book refers to the band as Gun'Ner *Zion Train #1, recorded 26th July 1994, repeat, first broadcast 03 September 1994. Tracklisting *Ash: Kung Fu (7") Infectious Records INFECT 21 *Bandulu: Empty Threats (12" - Fight the Apressers) Infonet INF 020T *Guv'ner: Thespian Girl (session) *Zion Train: Through the Legs (Scottish Warrior) (session) *PJ Harvey: Meet Ze Monsta (album - To Bring You My Love) Island CID 8035 *Elastica: Annie (album - Elastica) Deceptive BLUFF 014CD *Aphex Twin: Ventolin (Wheeze mix) (12" - Ventolin E.P (The Remixes)) Warp WAP 60R *Yummy Fur: Kabuki Actor's Christmas (7" EP - Music By Walt Disney But Played By Yuri Gagarin Thus A Political Record) Slampt SLAMPT 27 $''' *Transcendental Love Machine: Satellite (12" - Satellite EP) Hydrogen Dukebox DUKE 018 '''# *Guv'ner: Clear The Room (session) *Quickspace Supersport: Quickspace Happy Song (#1) (7") Kitty Kitty CHOOSY 01 *Zion Train: Super Eagles Zion Train Annual Dub Award For Footballing Achievement (session) *Hopper: Ridiculous Day (single) Factory Too FACD 2.32 *Fall: The Aphid (album - Cerebral Caustic) Permanent PERMLP 30 *Man... Or Astro-Man?: Inside the Atom (EP - Inside the Head of... Mr Atom) Estrus ES 765 *Vivid Dreams: Rise Up (unknown mix) (12" white label - Vol 1) Intellect ITL 002 *Merle Haggard and the Strangers: The Bottle Let Me Down (album - Swinging Doors (And The Bottle Let Me Down)) Koch KOC 3-4052-2 listed on Lorcan's page as 1986 issue on See For Miles but this was reissued in 1995 and is more likely the version played *Guv'ner: Baby's Way Cruel (session) *Riccardo Rocchi: Click (12" - Boxer Dog) ACV ACV1041 #''' *Acetone: How Sweet I Roamed CD: I Guess I Would Hut MCDHUT 21 *Zion Train: Rousillon Inna No 7 Style (session) '''# *Brutal Truth: Back Door Mine (5", 6", 7", 8", 9" Box Set - Need To Control) Earache MOSH 110 B #''' *Fall: Life Just Bounces (album - Cerebral Caustic) Permanent PERMLP 30 *Eat Static: Dionysiac (2x12" - Epsylon EP) Planet Dog BARK 009T *Guv'ner: I Wanna (session) *Bluetones: Slight Return (7") Superior Quality Recordings TONE 001 Lorcan's site lists the catalogue number as the 1996 re-release *Elastica: 2:1 (album - Elastica) Deceptive BLUFF 014CD *Zion Train: Tricky Angle Wembley '78 (session) Tracks marked '''# available on File 1 Track marked $''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) john-peel-59b-1994 (misdated) *2) best of peel vol 76 part 2 (with introductions) ;Length *1) 00:46:13 (00:07:54 to 25:06) *2) 47:09 (25:19-27:09) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Happy Otter *2) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 76 ;Available *1) Mixcloud *2) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online